Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones/Archivo/03
Hola, esta es la página de discusión para las adopciones, pero esta es trasplantarla a la página proyecto. Así que si editas hazlo con cuidado, si viniste a hacer una solicitud de adopción recuerda que primero tienes que revisar si cumples con todos los requerimientos, estos están aquí, de lo contrario tu solicitud puede ser denegada. Si cumples con los requerimientos presiona el siguiente botón y sigue las instrucciones: type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar una Adopción bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Adopción preload=Plantilla:Adopciones/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Adopciones/instrucciones Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de las adopciones o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro. The Big Bang Theory Wiki Primero debes solicitar la administración ya que no eras administrador y segundo solo tienes 10 ediciones --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 10:42 25 may 2011 (UTC) ::Has editado únicamente por dos días, te recomiendo que mejores tu constancia en ediciones, mientras tanto la solicitud esta pendiente. Suerte.-- 21:27 27 may 2011 (UTC) :::Ya he editado un poco más. --Usuario:Siughius (Discusión) 21:56 8 jun 2011 (UTC) :: Cuenta con 59 que son ediciones menores como arreglar diminutas faltas ortográficas y editar imágenes --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 23:33 8 jun 2011 (UTC) :::También he creado algunas páginas de artículos. 01:51 9 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Con 2 pequeñas lineas y una imagen grande. --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 13:08 9 jun 2011 (UTC) :::Es una serie en transmisión seguramente puedes crear artículos sobre episodios y etc. Mejora el número de ediciones, sigue pendiente.-- 22:39 10 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Declinado ya es como que mucho tiempo y cero actividad nueva, osea no muestra interés. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:10, 03 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Historias Star Wars Wiki :Tan solo has realizado 5 contribuciones, debes cumplir con todos los requisitos para poder adoptar el Wiki, edita al menos durante una semana de forma constante ;) -- 14:36 27 sep 2011 (UTC) ::No tienes las ediciones suficientes como para adoptar el wiki. Sigue editando y puedes volver a solicitarlo.-- 20:27 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Grachipedia :Tan solo has realizado 10 contribuciones, debes intentar contribuir más constante. -- 21:52 27 sep 2011 (UTC) ::No ha editado desde entonces, el usuario.-- 19:52 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Wiki A todo ritmo mine :Solo has realizado 5 contribuciones, debes editar más constante para cumplir con los requisitos. He visto que has dejado un mensaje a la fundadora para ver si esta deacuerdo en añadirte como administrador, esperaremos una semana para ver si responde y así tengas tiempo de realizar más ediciones para cuando esta solicitud sea revisada. -- 15:35 29 sep 2011 (UTC) :A pesar de que no ha contestado la fundadora, tú no has editado desde la solicitud.-- 19:54 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Pandora Hearts Wiki ::Concedido, ya eres burócrata del wiki. Suerte.-- 19:56 14 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Gracias!!!!! ^^ Yamiko Chitsuki solicitud de adopcion battlefieldheroes ::El usuario ha hecho uso de la herramienta para adoptar el wiki.-- 19:59 14 oct 2011 (UTC) ANT FARM Wiki :Cuentas con la suficiente constancia en tus ediciones, ya eres administrador. Suerte.-- 20:01 14 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Decis que me habeis dado el puesto de administrador del wiki, pero no lo soy :-(. ¿Podríais revisarlo?--FanDibus 14:11 16 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Sí obtuviste el flag de administrador, pero el 13 de noviembre el fundador te lo ha retirado, como podrás comprobar aquí. -- 14:56 16 nov 2011 (UTC) :Después de 7 meses de inactividad solo regresa para quitar el flag al que adopto... Te regrese el flag y le removí el flag porque aparte no contesto tu queja sino que la ignoro borrando como tu estabas haciendo en disney wiki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:57, 21 noviembre 2011 (UTC) 31 minutos :Perfecto, ya eres administrador del wiki. Suerte.-- 02:20 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Wikicoches :Para adoptar el Wiki, deberás cumplir con todos los requisitos, y ni siquiera has comenzado a editar, exceptuando esta edición sin sentido. -- 12:48 16 oct 2011 (UTC) :No muestra interes, lleva 10 dias sin actividad y solo lleva 4 contribuciones. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 11:29, 27 octubre 2011 (UTC) 11:29 27 oct 2011 (UTC) H2o Just Add Water Wiki :concedido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 11:40, 27 octubre 2011 (UTC) 11:40 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Wiki So Random! :El burócrata de ese wiki, el usuario FanDibus sigue activo en otros wikis, intenta ponerte en contacto con él y si en una semana no responde se revisaría esta solicitud. -- 11:01 18 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Burocrata activo.. (no se porque fandibus borro todas las contribuciones de Burtbolivia sin dar explicacion) --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 11:47, 27 octubre 2011 (UTC) 11:47 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 11:52, 27 octubre 2011 (UTC) Transformice Wiki Atentamente Feertooh 02:16 29 oct 2011 (UTC) :El ultimo admin edito el 6 de Nov trata de comunicarte primero con w:c:es.transformice:Usuario:The_PKMN_Master_Fernando. Y hablen entre ustedes si el esta deacuerdo te hare admin. Si en una semana de que le dejes el mensaje no te contesta te hare admin. Porfavor dame un enlace a la discusion. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:42, 20 noviembre 2011 (UTC) :Falta de interés ninguna otra edición desde el 14-nov --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:18, 03 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Marvel Movies :Contacta con el fundador, Playsonic2, la última vez que se identificó fue hoy mismo. -- 15:59 4 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Que raro que no haya nada de nada... bueno... no creo que le moleste a playsonic2 --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:50, 20 noviembre 2011 (UTC) Sailor Moon :Intenta editar más constante, y en cualquier caso primero se da el flag de administrador, y si más adelante comienza a haber una pequeña comunidad activa podrías solicitar nuevamente ser burócrata. -- 10:10 6 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Cuantas ediciones necesito por lo menos para tener el poder de administradora? --[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] ★Dime lindura! xD★ 22:47 7 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Ya tienes un número considerable de contribuciones, mantén tu constancia en ediciones un par de días más y tendrás muchas posibilidades de que se acepte tu solicitud. -- 22:51 7 nov 2011 (UTC) ::::Ahora pienso ya estoy lista. Como ya me dijiste pido el flash de Administradora ahora. Mis ediciones son diarias y creo articulos de igual manera. Pienso cuando tenga el poder empezar con los cambios de combinaciones en los colores y otras cosas que faltan cambiar. Estoy lista ya? --[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] ★Dime lindura! xD★ 01:24 20 nov 2011 (UTC) :Concedido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:55, 20 noviembre 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki :Has hablado con el administrador activo para ver si esta de acuerdo? si es así proporciona me un enlace o que el venga aqui y diga que esta de acuerdo, gracias --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:00, 20 noviembre 2011 (UTC) Si hablo conmigo y estoy de acuerdo. --'''DragonSaku 01:31 21 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Excelente --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:24, 21 noviembre 2011 (UTC) Wiki Geronimo Stilton :Tan solo has realizado una edición, debes cumplir todos los requisitos para poder adoptar, recuerda también que antes de pedir ser burócrata, deberás ser administrador, sólo será necesario un burócrata cuando ese wiki empiece a tener una pequeña comunidad activa. En cuanto hayas realizado un número considerable de ediciones, ponte en contacto con el fundador, que se registró por última vez hoy mismo. -- 16:23 12 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Lo que dijo Oliver --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:01, 20 noviembre 2011 (UTC) Pecezuelos Wiki :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:07, 20 noviembre 2011 (UTC) The Walking Dead Wiki en Español :Hola! Existe algún avance respecto a mi petición? RoR-El 13:25 18 nov 2011 ::Ja, ja; pase hace unas semanas a este wiki... buen trabajo. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:11, 20 noviembre 2011 (UTC) :::Muchas Gracias! Seguiré haciendo lo mejor que pueda! :) RoR-El 09:29 21 nov 2011 (UTC) The Big Bang Theory Wiki :El Wiki no esta mal cuidado, esta bien, únicamente le falta una persona que le de mantenimiento, y dices que faltan artículos "muy importantes", hasta donde yo sé los artículos "muy importantes" puedes crearlos sin ser administrador, si quieres ser administrador tendrás que cumplir los requisitos, y entre ellos, está el de editar en el Wiki que se quiere adoptar. -- 22:24 17 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Con tan solo cinco ediciones y falta de contancia en ellas, no se cumplen con los requisitos. Saludos-- 03:01 21 nov 2011 (UTC) World Wrestling Enciclopedia :Siempre, antes de solicitar ser administrador y burócrata, deberás solicitar ser únicamente administrador. En este caso, el burócrata Lord of Dark esta activo en otros wikis, háblalo con él. -- 14:47 16 nov 2011 (UTC) :Sip, hablalo con el. Si en una semana no te da respuesta yo te nombro admin. Aparte así te da mas tiempo de contribuir mas cosas porque veo que solo tienes 58 ediciones y tienen muchos intervalos de tiempos lo que me puede hacer dudar de hacerte admin o no ya que hay que estar dedicado al wiki. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:18, 20 noviembre 2011 (UTC) :ya hablo Lord of Dark --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:31, 21 noviembre 2011 (UTC) Monster High Wiki :Con el flag de administrador podrás editar igual que con el flag de burócrata, la única diferencia es que como burócrata podrías añadir o retirar flags. No es necesario ser burócrata en un Wiki sin comunidad activa, pero en cualquier caso consúltalo con el fundador que ha editado por allí hace solo tres días. -- 17:39 16 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Como bien ha dicho Oliver0796, el uso del flag de burócrata es innecesario si no hay comunidad activa en el wiki, por lo que hay que darle un buen impulso al wiki. Puedes incluso consultar las páginas de ayuda, como ésta y tener una idea de lo que necesitas hacer.-- 03:05 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Código Lyoko Wiki :Solo tienes 3 contribuciones el 11 de Septiembre y no eres ni el administrador. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:20, 21 noviembre 2011 (UTC) ::Perdón, me equivoqué de url. Es es.codigo-lyoko, con un guión. Gracias.--Josep Maria 15. 16:26 21 nov 2011 (UTC) :Ah bueno eso cambia el panorama!, Te puedo proponer una fusion entre tu wiki y el otro wiki, trata de comunicarte con el usuario para ver si te responde si despues de un tiempo no lo hace, lo que tienes que hacer es revisar el otro wiki pasar cualquier articulo que tenga de su wiki al tuyo y mandarnos un mensaje a Informandonos de la fusion, enlace a la conversacion donde trataste de contactar al administrador/fundador etc y ya nosotros cerrariamos el otro wiki y redireccionariamos la url a tu wiki o si te gusta mas su url te cambiariamos tu url por esa. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:38, 21 noviembre 2011 (UTC) ::No pasa nada, sólo me confundí en teclear la url. Pero por si quiere le pediré al fundador del otro wiki la fusión al mío. Ya te lo diré cuando tenga una respuesta. Gracias igualmente.--Josep Maria 15. 16:47 21 nov 2011 (UTC) La Magia de la Amistad Wiki :Ya se resolvio, muchas gracias igual (: http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/a/a6/4122118.png/30px-4122118.png [[User:Twilight Sparkle|'Twilight Sparkle']] 05:15 21 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Me parece estupendo =) --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:44, 21 noviembre 2011 (UTC) Big Time Rush Wiki :El fundador esta activo pero en otros wikis, mandale un mensaje y habla con el primero. Si no te contesta en una semana te nombrare Admin. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 17:04, 21 noviembre 2011 (UTC) 17:04 21 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Ya hablé con el y acepto, ya soy administrador, gracias! Glamashine 22:14 23 nov 2011 (UTC) :Excelente marcare esto como declinado por nuestra parte =P --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:17, 24 noviembre 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki :Sin querer me quite el rango de Administrador, si la solicitud sale Denegada me lo podríais devolver, es que eso me pasa por no leer la letra pequeña XD --'Crujeiras Alberto' 22:01 26 nov 2011 (UTC) :Poderes regresados, referente a burócrata hablenlo entre ustedes ya que veo varios admins activos y escojan quien debe ser el burócrata con tu solicitud pon un enlace a la discusión, gracias. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:58, 03 diciembre 2011 (UTC) ::El Enlace de las votaciones http://es.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Vasto_Lord/Nuevo_Burocrata --'DragonSaku' 23:49 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Traido desde w:c:es.fairytail:Usuario Discusión:Cizagna Muy buen dia, Cizagna. Hace varios dias se solicito de que el usuario Vasto Lord sea el nuevo Burocrata en la Fairy Tail Wiki (En español) ya que tu le dijiste al usuario Crujeiras Alberto en su solicitud que los admin tendrian que hacer una votacion para seleccionar el nuevo Burocrata, dicha votacion se enlazo en la solicitud de Crujeiras el 3 del presente mes. Hoy han pasado 11 dias desde que la solicitud fue hecha y seguimos sin respuesta, por ese motivo le dejo este mensaje. Gracias por su atención PD: Aqui el link de la votacion: Usuario_Blog:Vasto_Lord/Nuevo_Burocrata 23:25 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Fin de w:c:es.fairytail:Usuario Discusión:Cizagna ::Tiendo a ignorar las solicitudes concedidas o declinadas sobre todo cuando es una solicitud separada para un cargo cargo, para otra persona en la primera solicitud. Modificando esta solicitud. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 14:14, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Futbolpedia :Me gustaría ver mas ediciones de tu parte, referente al ejemplo que mostraste esa es una pagina de calendario unos wikis así lo hacen varios wikis pero puede llegar a ser bastante pesado ahora que tenga información eso es otra cosa (por lo mismo de lo pesado). Revisare otra vez esto en una semana --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:51, 03 diciembre 2011 (UTC) 05:51 3 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Solo has editado los dias 4 y 11, relativamente poco si te interesa. Ahora como no me decidia consulte con varios usuarios los cuales se pusieron a revisar tus ediciones y una cosa muy importante es que el wiki trata sobre "futbol" el deporte en real no sobre el anime, estas haciendo un cambio bastante radical de tema. Te dare un par de dias para que salves la informacion, porque voy a tener que entrar a borrar todo eso. Te recomiendo que te unas a uno de los multiples wikis de "inazuma eleven" que hay en wiki, en la pagina de solicitudes de spotlights podras encontrar varios que estan solicitando spotlights y se verian beneficiados con tu ayuda. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:55, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Kongreso Wiki :Haz hecho un excelente trabajo en el pasado, pero últimamente no veo que contribuyas en el wiki excepto por las reversiones a las vandalizaciones. Si hubiera visto que estabas activo recientemente contribuyendo en otros aspectos al wiki te nombraba administrador, pero por solo las reversiones no me parece suficiente. Yo protegi las paginas para que solo usuarios puedan editarlas, si tienes otra vez problemas tan insistentes en el futuro visita el wiki de w:c:VSTF Ello se encargan de patrullar los wikis y saben como operar en estos casos. Si regresas al wiki y te pones a contribuir mas seriamente vuelve a hacer tu solicitud para administrador -Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 06:59, 08 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Disney creator Wiki El wiki está en adopción por el sistema automático, usa la página Especial:WikiAdoption para adoptar el wiki automáticamente sin necesidad de que nosotros te demos permisos de administrador. --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:31 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Code lyoko Wiki Hecho, ya tienes permisos de administrador, ¡suerte con el wiki!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:34 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Wiki ThunderCats Ok, adopción concedida, mucha suerte con el wiki. Por cierto, la publicidad, supongo que te refieres a spotlight, etc ¿no? Wikia ya añade automáticamente publicidad a los wikis y esta publicidad no se peude retirar, tenlo presente ;).--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:37 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Full Metal Wiki Felicidades, eres el nuevo administrador del wiki, ánimo y mucha suerte con el wiki, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos si necesitas algo.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:49 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Wiki Imperial :Tan solo has realizado 24 ediciones, prácticamente todas el 9 de noviembre, si quieres adoptar necesitas cumplir todos los requisitos, intenta editar constante. -- 10:04 3 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Tal y como ha indicado Oliver0796 necesitas editar de forma más continuada para poder solicitar la adopción y convertirte en administrador, dentro de una semana revisaremos de nuevo tu solicitud para ver si cumples los requisitos y dártela si los cumples. ¡Ánimo!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:52 6 dic 2011 (UTC) :Bien, sigue así. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:29, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) 20:29 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Dexterpedia Lo siento hay otro usuario activo por lo que no te puedo dar la adopción... :P Nah, Wagnike2 no cuenta, es del staff, hecho, ya eres "tutor legal" de otro wiki, mucha suerte con él ;) Eso sí, habla con Wagnike2 para que te eche una mano con los enlaces interwiki, quizás te pueda ayudar con eso.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:57 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Uncharted Wiki ¡Fantástico! Es genial ver que estás interesado en impulsar este wiki, hace poco salió Uncharted 3 - aunque algo corto para mi gusto - y es probable que consigas algunos usuarios extra por la salida del juego. Concedida la adopción. Muchísima suerte y si necesitas ayuda, cuenta con nosotros para cualquier cosa. --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:59 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Grachipedia Bien, veo que gracias al sistema de adopciones automáticas ya eres administrador, fantástica noticia, declino esta solicitud ya que eres administrador, mucha suerte con el wiki y si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 15:03 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Parodiapedia - el wiki de Scary Movie :Eres el fundador de ese Wiki, por lo tanto ya cuentas con el flag de administrador y burócrata, puedes confirmarlo en la lista de administradores de Parodiapedia. -- 16:41 7 dic 2011 (UTC) :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:01, 08 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Young Justice :Antes de solicitar ser burócrata y administrador, deberás solicitar sólo ser administrador. ¿Podrías pasarnos un enlace en donde contactaste al fundador hace 15 días? porque en el Wiki he visto mensajes tuyos en su discusión hace sólo 2 días (el 5 de diciembre). -- 16:37 7 dic 2011 (UTC) :Perdoná, está bien, lo que quise decir es que no edita en el wiki hace 15 días más o menos, exactamente hace 12. Ah, corregido lo de burócrata. Darkmaster006 18:18 7 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Hola, todo es perfecto excepto lo del fundador, el no ha editado en el wiki ya por varios días pero el 2 de Dic se conecto a su cuenta. Esto es lo que haremos déjale un mensaje a el en su pagina de discusión y habla con el. Si el no te contesta en 1 semana te hago admin. Mientras tanto puedes trabajar en lo de las plantillas que mencionaste, si están protegidas déjame un msg en mi discusion del wiki con enlaces a las plantillas y yo bajare el nivel de protección para que puedas editarlas mientras tanto. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:14, 08 diciembre 2011 (UTC) :Che hace 10 días que le mandé el mensaje es su la discución del administrador Flash04 y no contesta, según tu respuesta me debes hacer admin, creo. Darkmaster006 03:51 17 dic 2011 (UTC) :: Es mas que nada como una pregunta muy al no se, si fuera como "Estoy adoptando este wiki y me gustaría saber si estas deacuerdo, para que en dado caso tu me des los poderes si no vas a estar activo en este wiki ya que hay que trabajar... etc" estaría mejor, pero te daré el cargo, suerte --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:16, 19 diciembre 2011 (UTC) 21:16 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Sailor Moon :El burócrata se identificó por última vez hoy mismo, pídele a él el flag de administrador y si no responde en una semana se atenderá a tu solicitud ;) -- 22:54 10 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Lo mismo, vi que dejaste una pregunta el 11 de Diciembre así que esperaremos 3 días mas. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:33, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) :Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya hay un administrador que fue recientemente nombrado/a (w:c:es.sailormoon:Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora) ya te has comunicado con el/ella antes? no veo nada en su discusion. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:36, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Traído desde w:c:es:Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#sailor_moon sobre la wiki de sailor moon (http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Discusi%C3%B3n:Adopci%C3%B3n#Sailor_Moon_2) no, me he comunicado con la usuario verbalmente, no escrito en discucion, pues la conozco personalmente. Ademas esta de acuerdo en que la ayude. [[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 02:36 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Fin de w:c:es:Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#sailor_moon :Lo solicito por escrito debido a que ya hemos tenido casos en el pasado donde ha creado problemas. Si lo/la conoces en persona no creo que sea mucho problema el que compruebe lo que dices ya sea en una de vuestras paginas de discusión o aquí. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:04, 17 diciembre 2011 (UTC) ::Lo que dice es cierto, necesito que me ayude como administrador. --[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] ★Dime lindura! xD★ 20:37 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Traído desde w:c:es:Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#sailor_moon listo, si puedes revisa nuevamente la solicitud de sailor moon wikia, ya que comprobe que es cierto lo que dice. --[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|♥Thithaa♥']] '★Dime lindura! xD★ 20:38 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Fin de w:c:es:Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#sailor_moon Traído desde w:c:es:Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#lo_ve.3F.21 lo ve?! le dejó el mensaje arriba. ahora puedo ser admin. de sailor moon wiki? :D --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 01:55 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Fin de w:c:es:Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#lo_ve.3F.21 :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:20, 19 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Dino-RPG : --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:52, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) 20:52 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki 00:16 12 dic 2011 (UTC)}} :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:03, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Wiki :w:c:es.zelda:User:Niko bellic.2810 se conecto Hoy y edito hace 2 días habla con el primero si no te contesta en una semana apartir revisare otra vez tu solicitud pero déjame decirte que aunque tienes contribuciones tienen un salto de 1 mes y medio y veo que hay muchos otros usuarios, seria mejor que hagas un consenso y busques soporte de otros usuarios. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:10, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) 21:10 15 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Lo primero que hice al llegar a la wiki, fue tratar de hablar con los administradores, pero ninguno me contestaba, incluido Niko bellic, al ver su pasividad decidi pedir en adopción. Tengo mas que comprobada que se conecta de mes en mes y hace un par de cosillas, pero nada más. ::En cuanto al paron de un mes que tuve, se debe a que tuve problemas con mi conexión de internet y a su vez intente hacer una wiki con un amigo, pero al fracasar el proyecto volví a The Legend of Zelda Wiki. ::De todas formas volvere a dejar un mensaje al administrador y tratare de hablar con más usuarios para buscar apoyo, gracias y ya les informare si la cosa no avanza CM Xavi 20:47 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Wiki Avengers Phineas990 22:18 12 dic 2011 (UTC) :El fundador está activo en otros wikis, contacta con él y si no responde en una semana un helper revisará tu solicitud ;) -- 22:33 12 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Adopción reciente --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 13:57, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Flyff Wiki :Hay que cuidar ese ultimo salto de 10 dias... --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:15, 15 diciembre 2011 (UTC) High School of the Dead Wiki Skylanders, Wiki :Tan solo tienes 16 ediciones, intenta editar más constante para cumplir los requisitos. -- 22:01 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Wiki Young Justice Fanon